Twenty Six Times
by Lexi1901
Summary: Request fic in which I do drabbles/one-shots for each chapter, with the prompt starting with the descending letters of the alphabet, and any pairing! Be creative! First come first served basis! Rating because I don't know how graphic I'm going to get
1. At All HarryCedric

**Hey! I know you haven't heard from me in a while, I'm a busy woman! **

**Really.**

**I do have a life. Kind of. Ish.**

**Anyway, this is the first short one-shot/drabble for my Harry Potter request story.**

**This is how it works:**

**Each chapter will be a new drabble/one-shot. The prompts will start with the letters of the alphabet. For instance, this chapter is **At All**, and the pairing is Cedric/Harry. So, the next chapter could be, **Bubbles; Ron/Luna**, and so on.**

**And I want **_**all**_** of you to request something. But be quick about it! The first review is the one I'll be doing! So make sure you don't hesitate if you want your idea to make it! **

It had all started with stolen, brief, but lustful all the same, glances at meals, in corridors, wherever they could.

Then, it had escalated to forbidden, electrifying touches, brushes of fingers, or a friendly, reassuring clap on the shoulder that lasted just a bit too long.

Afterwards, it was what seemed, to the casual observer, a very affectionate friendship. Meetings in the kitchens for a more private lunch, laughter-filled games on a sunny Quidditch pitch, nights spent by the lake, gazing up at the starry sky, their breath coming in small, cloud-like puffs.

Later, a particularly cold night of stargazing, body heat was the most desirable and satisfying form of warmth.

That night, their relationship changed. Changed, twisted, _warped_ into something neither of them could have anticipated.

But it was changed in a way that was so deeply fulfilling to both sides that it never crossed their minds how deep they were getting.

From then, it was short, but passionate nonetheless, meetings in deserted corridors, feverish kisses across collarbones, on flat, Quidditch-hardened stomachs, up soft, smooth thighs, on lips that were swollen and red from heated, zealous kisses.

It was secret, lust filled hours in the Room of Requirement, where they needn't keep their moans to a minimum. It was moist lips sucking, nibbling and exploring every inch of one another's body, even those where the simplest touch was the most pleasurable thing the other could ever imagine.

It was hushed trysts behind red; Gryffindor curtains, with moans muffled by fiery kisses, and bit lips to keep from screaming in bliss. Quiet escapades behind yellow, Hufflepuff drapes, where actions of a sexual nature where preformed behind closed hangings, on a regular basis, with the aid of a rushed Silencing Charm.

But the night before the big event that neither knew was to bring about the deepest grief ever felt, the soft, desirable words _I love you_, were said for the last time.

When the Boy-Who-Lived sits, face in hands, with stolen Firewhisky as his lips, bittersweet memories plaguing his every thought, his nose ravaged with his lover's smell, his hands aching to feel the same splay of creamy skin, almost wishes he hadn't made it at all.

**You know what to do!!! **

**Give me some requests! Be creative about it! **

Lexi.


	2. Books & Bludgers HermioneViktor

**Hello everyone! **

**Welcome to the second drabble-thingy, this one's Hermione/Viktor, the prompt is Books & Bludgers, requested by the fabulous JennaLynne. **

**See! I can keep up stories! (Kinda) But yes, it did kinda take me a while to do this; I blame the fact that I have **_**way**_** too much time on my hands, and my procrastination. So if you want quicker updates, yell at me. Seriously. Go caps-lock crazy in your reviews. **

**Anyway, this is the first short one-shot/drabble for my Harry Potter request story.**

**This is how it works:**

**Each chapter will be a new drabble/one-shot. The prompts will start with the letters of the alphabet. For instance, this chapter is **At All**, and the pairing is Cedric/Harry. So, the next chapter could be, **Bubbles; Ron/Luna**, and so on.**

**And I want **_**all**_** of you to request something. But be quick about it! The first review is the one I'll be doing! So make sure you don't hesitate if you want your idea to make it! **

The air was cold and crisp on a Tuesday evening, as the golden-red sunset slid slowly downwards, and a slight, ruffling breeze shuffled the leaves. A figure could be seen flying with pinpoint precision around the Quidditch pitch, swerving and looping on his broomstick. His robes flew backwards, his hair rippled in the wind, and his lips were set in something very different than his usual serious scowl, a smile now, even.

Another figure, distinctly more feminine, was slinking under the bleachers, apparently entranced, appeared to absorb every movement the figure on the broomstick executed. Her brown orb-like eyes widened when the figure preformed a Wronski Feint, diving suddenly, as if he'd spotted something, then pulling up just as quickly, with a satisfied look in his eyes when he finished.

"Wow," said the bushy haired girl under the stands softly, her eyes flickering over his moving outline, "Ron was right." She whispered, continuing to watch. She fiddled absent-mindedly with the pages of her Arithmancy textbook, creasing and un-creasing the edge of the well-worn piece of parchment, while biting her lip.

She'd originally gone for a walk, looking for a place, under a tree, preferably, to get her Arithmancy homework finished, but as she'd walked by the pitch, she started to watch him, and couldn't find the will to stop.

His grace in the air was admirable, something she herself lacked, but there was more to it than that. He seemed to be a relatively quiet person, someone who'd be uncomfortable with the press sticking their noses into every bit of his life. He gave the impression to be generally modest, even when having done the unimaginable.

He looped in the air again, and the girl smiled lightly. It was nice to him so relaxed and carefree- as he never looked as such in public. He looked a bit awkward and miffed, while flying he seemed to be completely at ease.

She bit the edge of her thumbnail, knowing, as he slipped into another Wronski Feint, exactly why she couldn't stop staring. She knew that, in the end, it really didn't matter what he did, because as long as Viktor Krum was near, she knew she'd stare.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Viktor swooped very close to her hiding spot, and when she saw him in such close proximity to hers, her pupils dilated, and she dropped her book with a loud _thump._

Viktor's head whipped back, to the gaps between the benches, his eyebrows furrowing, his mouth set in a line. He slowed his broomstick down, and peered quickly through the stands, his eyes searching suspiciously.

Hermione had clamped down on her lip, and held her breath, while her cheeks flamed, her eyes darting around, praying she hadn't been caught.

Viktor finished searching, apparently satisfied, and swerved around, heading in the opposite direction.

Hermione let out her breath, relief evident on her features, as she bent over to pick up her books, stuffing it in her bag unceremoniously. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and inched toward the exit.

And as she was hurrying back toward the castle, she looked back fleetingly; she could swear she saw a hint of a smirk etched onto Viktor's face.

**Toodle Pip! **

**Lexi. **


	3. Confusion FredGeorge

**Hallo! =3**

**Yes, I know it`s been an awful long time- but nobody requested, and I wanted to wait until someone did. **

**But I decided that until people started to give me what they wanted, I`d just do it myself every week. **

**This is how it works, though, if you wanted to make any suggestions.**

**Each chapter will be a new drabble/one-shot. The prompts will start with the letters of the alphabet. For instance, this chapter is **Confusion**, and the pairing is a mild **Fred/Georg**. So, the next chapter could be, **Deceit; Ron/Luna**, and so on.**

**And I want **_**all**_** of you to request something. But be quick about it! The first review is the one I'll be doing! So make sure you don't hesitate if you want your idea to make it! **

**So, uh, enjoy ^-^**

It`s confusion, he thinks, utter bewilderment. He just _doesn`t understand_. He can`t understand. The words don`t register in his head, they don`t make sense. He doesn`t know what they mean.

But they`re there, he knows, and everyone else seems to be able to comprehend, even if he can`t. They give him sympathetic stares, like they know. Or don`t.

But with cigarettes at his lips, needles filled clear liquids at his purple veins, white powder at his nose, razors at his wrists and mouths at his own, he can almost forget.

But he`s still gone, no matter what he _can_ understand.


	4. Dirt DracoHarry

**I think you must all hate me and this story. You must, because THERE`S 1 BLEEDING REVIEW.  
Well. Anyway, I did another drabble all by my lonesome ): **

**You readers make Alexsa very sad. She just wants to know you like her stories! **

**Keep this in mind:**

**Each chapter will be a new drabble/one-shot. The prompts will start with the letters of the alphabet. For instance, this chapter is **Dirt**, and the pairing is a obscure **Draco/Harry**. So, the next chapter could be, **Earring; Ron/Luna**, and so on.**

**And I want **_**all**_** of you to request something. But be quick about it! The first review for each chapter is the one I'll be doing! So make sure you don't hesitate if you want your idea to make it! **

Dirt. Dirt. _Dirt. _Oh, fuck. So much sand and soil and he can _feel _the world press down on him.

The shadows jump off the walls; little instances of his footsteps may or may not echo in his- _their-_ empty house. If they do, all he hears is soft, screaming whispers.

The ground is damp with his blood, mingling with the filthy brown-black mixture below. His lashes are wet with something, his hands drenched in a dark red liquid.

The words die on his tongue, like the words die on _his _tongue. There is dirt under nails and blood in his eyes.

**Angst, again. I **_**know**_**. But that`s because I`m very sad that nobody found this worthy of a review. T_T**

**I`ll see you next week! :) **


	5. Ever SiriusJamesRemus

**For the utterly beautiful, amazing, all around awesome, sammi-bear who was ever so kind as to review! :3 This is a threesome slash, (nothing graphic at all, I promise you,) so, ah, be warned ^^' **

**And also:**

**Each chapter will be a new drabble/one-shot. The prompts will start with the letters of the alphabet. For instance, this chapter is **Ever**, and the pairing is a fluffy **Sirius/James/Remus**. So, the next chapter could be, **Flame; Ron/Luna**, and so on.**

**And I want **_**all**_** of you to request something. But be quick about it! The first review for ****each chapter**** is the one I'll be doing! So make sure you don't hesitate if you want your idea to make it! **

Remus smiles vaguely and presses his finger down the inseam of James`s jeans, feeling the worn fabric under his palm, the heat radiating from the slightly younger boy`s skin. He hears the soft noises of his bed mates shifting quietly, unaware of the werewolf`s steady gaze on their unconscious bodies.

Sirius presses himself closer to Remus`s back, the warm weight of his arm tucked under the light haired boy, the animagus`s hot breath on his neck, soundly asleep. He mouth is open slightly, and Remus can feel their bare skin touch as the older boy moves nearer still.

Remus sighs, running his fingertips along James`s jaw, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy, but hard enough so that he can feel a trace of stubble. His glasses lay on the bedside table, his hair illuminated by the stray sliver of moonlight seeping through hastily closed bed curtains.

Remus frowns absently, pausing to rest his hand on Sirius`s to meddle with his fingers instead, watching his friend with curious eyes. James insisted on his love for Lily to anyone who would listen- or had, as it were.

Remus had never been fond of the brash, impatient redhead girl whom James seemed to adore- anyone who James even liked a little too much that was not himself or Sirius could never hope to win Remus over. Anything that brought James away from them for reasons he didn`t know, or didn`t want to even _think_ about were things Remus avoided.

The corner of James`s lip pulled down slightly, as if he could feel the disapproval coming from his bed mate, a thin line forming in between his brows. His eyelids wrinkled where they met their counterpart, as Remus watched his lover with quickly ebbing annoyance.

He smiled once again, pressing his lips to James`s softly, patting his cheek soothingly, feeling Sirius`s lightly kicking feet and warm breath, James`s lips and the small portion of the pillow they all shared as he wished for forever.

**(in my defence, FOREVER is two words in German XD, so yeah)**

**Lots of love to sammi-bear, who reviewed, and thank you for your patience as I completed this! :)**

**Please review, my lovelies! You`ve no idea to the happiness it brings! **

**Lexi.**


End file.
